Summer Romance A Sequel to Love Letters
by theologygirl
Summary: The return of the letters have sparked a renewal of love for our happy couple. Clarisse & Joseph, of course.


_A/N This takes place the summer after the trip to San Francisco, in between the two movies. This is a long one, posted all at once for your enjoyment. Please review!  
__Oh, and I'm posting it as one gigantic story, because I don't like how long it takes to submit all the chapters. Enjoy!  
__- Barb_

Chapter 1  
The summer was waning, and Clarisse had been busy continuing preparations for Amelia's future. Her granddaughter had spent the summer at the palace but would shortly return to California for her school's fall semester.

After the lost love letters had resurfaced, Clarisse and Joseph had secretly rekindled their summer romance of 1971, enjoying each other's company well into the warm nights. They weren't ready to reveal their affair to the world, or to the staff for that matter, and had thought themselves very clever in covering up their moonlight trysts and early morning farewells. However, young princess Mia was a keen observer of people, and had not missed the sudden change occurring between her grandmother and her Head of Security.

As the last days of Mia's visit to Genovia came to a close, she decided that she need not keep the fact she knew of the older couple's relationship a secret any longer. Joseph would be her first target.

Chapter 2 

He was waiting in the garden, not far from the gazebo. He was early, and hoped she would be, too. Every minute that they spent together was precious, and there was never enough time.

"Waiting for anyone special, Joseph?"

He nearly jumped a foot as Mia spoke from behind him in the darkness. Momentarily he composed himself and replied: "Princess, is it considered polite in America to scare the devil out of people?"

She laughed. "Perhaps not, but then most people aren't lurking about in the middle of the night and up to anything good."

"I was not lurking, I'm merely enjoying the night air."

Mia spied her first. "And the view?" She gazed in the direction of the gazebo where Clarisse had just arrived.

He looked at the young princess sternly. "Coincidence. I assure you."

Mia held up her hands. "Right. Sure. You had no idea she'd be here at, oh, let's see, 11:45 pm. It's just a coincidence. I see."

"You see nothing."

"You know, I hope that's not true. I hope what I'm seeing is a man and a woman very much in love, but unfortunately not able to show it to anyone but each other. What I see is my grandmother sneaking away from her suite to meet up with the man she loves in the most romantic place in all Genovia. What I see is a man completely smitten with the lady he loves that he'd do anything not only to protect her, but to give her the life she desires. And if that's nothing, well, that's what I see. Good night, Joseph."

Joseph stood speechless as Mia backed away into the darkness. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he made his way to the gazebo, climbing the stairs two at a time and pulling the woman he loved into his arms.

Chapter 3

Mia wasn't usually up at dawn, but today she'd made an exception. It was Grandmother's turn today and Mia was looking forward to it.

She camped out in the hallway between her Grandmother's suite and Joseph's room. There would be no mistaking where Clarisse had been coming from at that hour, and no denying it to her granddaughter.

Mia sat on the floor with a sketchbook in hand, pretending to copy some priceless work of art. Really, Mia thought, her mother's paintings should be hanging in the palace, they were so much better. It wasn't long before Mia heard the door open and footsteps in the hall. As Clarisse turned the corner she nearly tripped over Mia sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Mia!"

"Hi Grandma. Have a nice night? Great nightgown, you look wonderful."

"I, I…" Clarisse stammered, not expecting to find anyone, especially her late-rising granddaughter between her and her own suite. She was quite unnerved.

"Sleep well, Grandma, or not at all?" Mia winked and that did it.

"Amelia! I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is, you've got the wrong idea."

"Hmm. Do I, Grandma? I mean, do you usually roam the halls at this early hour in your nightgown? It doesn't sound like you at all." Mia tried to look innocent before she dropped the other shoe.

"I woke up earlier than usual, and went for a little walk before breakfast."

"Right. I see."

"Mia, really."

"I believe you, Grandma. I don't imagine you slept much at all last night. But it surprises me, though; I would have thought Joe would be more a breakfast-in-bed kind of guy. Go figure."

"Mia!" Clarisse heard the desperation in her own voice. "Please, stop this."

Mia softened at her grandmother's evident distress. "You know, Grandma, I think you and Joe are great together. I don't know how long you two have had a thing going, but I'm happy for both of you. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Mia picked up her sketchbook and headed happily off to her own room. "See you later, Grandma."

Clarisse stood in the hallway, stunned at her granddaughter's perception. So lost in thought was she that she didn't hear Joseph come up behind her. Seeing no one else in the corridor he swiftly pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could object.

"Joseph!" She whispered, furtively looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Yes, my love?" He continued kissing her cheek and her neck despite her protests.

"Mia knows about us."

He stopped and looked in Clarisse's eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that made him melt whenever she let herself lock her gaze with his. "Ah, yes. She's very observant."

"You knew?"

"Darling, she ambushed me in the garden last night before you arrived. She swore not to breathe a word to anyone."

"You knew she knew and you didn't tell me?" Her voice was rising now, the distress building.

He smiled wickedly. "I had other things on my mind". He pulled her closer and kissed her again. He felt her weaken and enjoyed the taste of her on his lips. "And so did you."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "True enough. But I'll need to talk to her about this before she goes. Now I'd better get back to my suite and get dressed before I run into anyone else. Let me go, Joseph."

Reluctantly he released her, but was rewarded by a kiss on his cheek and a promise. "I'll meet you at the stables at three." Then she was gone.

Chapter 4

Pierre arrived while his mother and Joseph were out riding. He and Mia took some time as uncle and niece to get to know one another better, and to that end they took tea together in the garden. Actually, it was more Pepsi and Oreo cookies than her grandmother's high tea, but the culinary people didn't seem to mind.

"So you've enjoyed your time with Her Majesty, Mia?" Pierre could only imagine what etiquette his mother had tortured her with over the summer.

"Oh, yeah. It's been great. I've learned how to wave, how to act nicely at boring events. I can't wait to get back home and see my friends though."

"Yes, Mother can be a bit overwhelming when she's passionate about something, and teaching you to be a princess is something she's very much enjoyed."

Mia decided to test the waters with Pierre. "Yes, but Grandmother has been distracted during the summer."

He took a sip of cola. "Oh? Distracted how?"

"Oh, I don't know. She's had other things on her mind."

"Like what?"

"Like whom." Mia corrected.

"I beg your pardon?" Pierre was clearly interested now, what was Mia getting at?

"How long do you think Grandma Clarisse and Joe have been having an affair?" Mia had decided that the direct approach might disarm Pierre and she might learn more about the history between them, if he knew about it.

Pierre nearly spit out his drink and looked at Mia incredulously. "Are you out of your mind? Mother and Joseph? No way. You've clearly misinterpreted their relationship, Mia."

She smiled. "I don't think so. Not when I caught them in each others arms in the gazebo late last night, and not after I caught Grandma sneaking back to her suite from Joe's room this morning."

He stared at her and said nothing as he let this information settle in his brain. "Are you sure?"

"Sure as I know I hate pear-flavoured popcorn. They're in love, Pierre. I've seen it with my own eyes. The only question I have is how long have they been in love?"

Something registered in Pierre's mind. He looked at his young niece, a romantic at heart, much like himself. He raised his glass, "A very long time, my dear. A very, very long time."

Chapter 5

Clarisse had been thrilled to see her son again. Joseph, however, was a bit leery about the sudden reappearance of the boy so often neglectful of visiting his mother. What had brought him back after only a couple of weeks?

Clarisse and Mia had dinner with Pierre, but Joseph insisted he had work to catch up on and politely refused Mia's attempt to get him to join them. He did, however, consent to join them for drinks later in the evening.

While Clarisse and Mia were caught up discussing plans for her return to America, Joe and Pierre took their brandies out onto the terrace.

"So, how's the letter writing going, Old Man?"

The crack earned the young man a glare and silence.

"Come on. Surely the return of the letters has inspired you to write her again, to see how she is, what she's doing."

"That time has passed, Pierre. It was a summer romance, nothing more."

"Have you seen her since?" There was no way Pierre was letting him off the hook so easily.

"On occasion."

"How does she look?"

"Beautiful as ever. Married. Grandchildren. A life of her own."

"Oh, I see."

Damn it, thought Joseph. Why do people keep saying they see, when clearly they have no idea? "It was a long time ago, Pierre. Let it go."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you let her go? Or are you still in love with her? Do you still see her in your mind, in your dreams? Can you feel her touch, smell her perfume, see the indent her head made in your pillow?"

"You are hopeless, you know that? Totally hopeless."

"Love like you had in those letters doesn't come easily. Nor does it die easily. You never married Joseph. Was it because of her?"

His last question hit Joseph like a brick. Shakily he set his glass down on the table and turned away from Pierre. He felt the tears stinging in his eyes but he dared not wipe them away lest Pierre see them. How much had that innocent question struck a nerve in Joseph's very core. Was that what had been bothering him all these years? Had his love for the woman he could never have prevented him from having a wife and a family of his own? This life of his belonged to another man, a dead king who still held a firm grip on the country, on Clarisse and on this household. In fact, it held even Joseph in his grasp.

"She must have really been something." Pierre had noticed how withdrawn Joe had become.

He drew in a shaky breath. "Yes. She was."

"Look, why don't you try to find her. Maybe her husband has died or run away with a younger woman. Maybe you could pick up where you left off that summer…"

"It's your mother." Joseph stopped him cold.

"Maybe you could marry her and you'd both finally be happy." Pierre met Joe's piercing gaze and a smile played around his lips.

"You figured it out."

"With a little help from a 17 year old who's much wiser than her years. Then I realized that your letters had to be to Mother, everything was just too familiar. I guess I was just too young at the time to realize how much in love you both were. I certainly knew she didn't love my father, that was obvious. But all these years, Joe, you've stayed with her and none of us ever really suspected anything."

"There was nothing to suspect. After that summer was over and we returned to the palace, your mother pulled away from me. We never spoke of it again. Not until after your father died, and she leaned on me for support. The years seemed to melt away after that, but still it has taken until recently for her to let me back in."

"You never stopped loving her?"

"Not even for a moment." Joe looked at the boy, the spitting image of his mother, but the icon of why Joe had been alone all those years. Clarisse would have never hurt her children by leaving their father and the scandal that would ensue. She was honourable, loyal and devoted to her sons and to her country. While she would never be a wife to King Rupert, she could also never be Joseph's lover. But he always felt that it was better to be her Head of Security than to be without her.

Clarisse and Mia joined the men on the terrace just then, breaking in on Joseph's reverie. Oblivious to the presence of the son and granddaughter, she moved toward him and he held his arms open for her. Gathering her in as close as he could he whispered, "I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know. I've known it all these years. Now," she glanced at Mia and Pierre, "now our family knows it too."

Seeing his surprised look, Pierre spoke up. "Yes, Joseph. We're your family. You've been a father and grandfather to Mia and me, and anyone who loves my mother as fiercely as you do, I'd be proud to have in my family tree."

Mia hugged both of them. "Ever since you and Grandma found me in San Francisco I've been blessed by so many new relatives. But Joe, you're definitely the coolest grandpa ever."

Joe looked up at Clarisse, her eyes shining brightly. "Grandpa?" he asked disbelievingly.

"That's what the child said."

Joe hugged Mia and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's Joe. You can call me Joe."

As the family laughed and celebrated together, Clarisse remembered to ask Pierre why he had come back to seem them so soon after his last visit.

Sobering up, Pierre reached in his pocket and produced another faded envelope, similar to the ones found in the old desk. "There was one more, under the leather top. I found it last night. I read it, but I guess I shouldn't have." He turned to look at Mia. Come on, Mia, the two lovebirds need to be alone."

Clarisse looked bewildered at her son as he handed her the envelope and lead Mia inside. As she looked at the envelope closely she let out a small cry and sank to a nearby chair.

"What is it, Clarisse?"

She looked from the letter to him and back again. Her hands were shaking and she made no move to open the envelope. "It's a letter I wrote to you, but never quite finished and never sent."

He smiled as he moved to take it from her. "You wrote me a love letter?"

She pulled away, turning from him and gripping the envelope tighter. "Not exactly."

Her breathing was rather shallow, and her face had paled. With a look of concern he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Clarisse, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and made a decision. He would have to read it, and she'd accept whatever decision he made. With a quick kiss to his cheek she pressed the envelope in his hand and walked away quickly, leaving a bewildered man staring after her.

Chapter 6

Joseph settled himself in an overstuffed leather chair in the library. Down the hall he heard Pierre and Mia playing table tennis in the games room. He'd watched Clarisse head toward the lake and figured she'd be gone for a while. There was a bench and tiny garden down there that had often given her solace over the years. He wondered what type of solace she was needing tonight.

He opened the faded envelope and pulled out the stiff paper inside. He began to read her words, written in her own handwriting, that summer so long ago.

_**August 29, 1971**_

_**My darling Joseph,**_

_**Tomorrow we are supposed to go back to the Palace, leaving behind all the wonderful memories of this place, and of us. I don't think that I can do it. I can't face Rupert after the love that we shared this summer.**_

_**What you could never ask of me I am ready to do, I am ready to walk away from my life to join you in yours. It has been the hardest decision I've ever had to make, to leave my sons, and all that I have known for so many years, but I can no longer live without you, my love.**_

_**I pray that I will be forgiven for following my heart, that my boys will always know I loved them, despite the choice I have made to abandon them.**_

_**Joseph, will you have me? Will you take me away and love me forever?**_

The tears were flowing freely now, and Joseph couldn't even move to wipe them away. He stared at her words, the conviction, the promise, the love so evident there. She had loved him enough to walk away from everything, for him. But she never had, and she never told him she'd even considered it. What had happened?

For a long time he sat there staring at the ceiling, not hearing her return, not noticing her until her hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Joseph. I just couldn't go through with it. Too much was at stake." Her voice full of regret for all the years they had lost.

He struggled to find his voice. He stood and faced her, searching her eyes for the young woman who, like a bird in a cage, could not have freed herself from her royal life and the two young heirs she had borne. He didn't find her there, but he did find a beautiful, yet mature woman who had shared his bed that morning, and he loved her more than he had over 30 years ago.

"I never knew you were even thinking about leaving. I could never have let you do it, you know."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I know. You were much more a gentleman than anyone in the royal court. I was serious when I wrote those words, how I wanted to run away with you." She sighed, lost in memories. "I am so glad that you've been here all these years. I couldn't have survived this life without you. Can you forgive me for the choice I made?"

He held her face in his hands. "You made the right choice. You lead the life you were meant to lead. No apologies are necessary. I stayed all these years because I trusted no one else to protect you, and because I couldn't bear to be without you."

They held each other for a while, oblivious to the fact that Mia and Pierre had come to the door. "Everyone okay in here?" Pierre asked quietly.

Joseph and Clarisse turned to face them. "It's fine. You see, it all worked out in the end."

"Mother, I know you made sacrifices for Philippe and me. You could have had the love of your life and instead you chose us and duty to your country. I don't know what to say."

Clarisse walked over and gave her eldest a loving hug. "Sweetheart, forgive me for even thinking of leaving you, you mean the world to me, both you and your brother. Joseph and I have had wonderful years together, and now we have the rest of our lives. It's all worked out despite my silliness."

After more hugs, Pierre and Mia returned to the games room leaving Clarisse and Joseph alone in the library. They snuggled together for the rest of the evening on the sofa, hand in hand, quietly reliving their summer romance all those years ago. As he slipped a ring on her finger, all the years finally came full circle.

**The End.**

**A/N I hoped you liked the sequel. I had no intentions of writing it but your reviews inspired me.**


End file.
